


Helltaken

by AlyxUMU



Category: Helltaker
Genre: Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxUMU/pseuds/AlyxUMU
Summary: There was once a man who was determined to build a harem of sharp-dressed demon women. He went to hell and back, and achieved his dream. But now, he aims for the ultimate goal of bedding all of them at the same time.
Relationships: Helltaker/Lucifer/Modeus/Cerberus/Judgement/Azazel/Justice/Pandemonica/Zdrada/Malina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	1. The Impossible Goal

Life is full of suffering no matter how you live it. So you might as well have some fun while you’re at it.

It had been some time since the Helltaker had returned from his great adventure in Hell. He had been forced to travel through fire and brimstone, maintaining his will despite the spikes, intense heat, demonic undead and the literal chains of his sins. All for a single purpose: to obtain a demon harem. His will was strong, and his cause was just. And despite the many dangers, he had triumphed. He had been forced to return home, but he managed to come back with some intense company. Perhaps, too intense.

Nine beautiful women, all of them dressed in impeccably sharp suits. All of them powerful enough to kill him in a moment’s notice. Evil, and natural troublemakers. Which means sharing his house with them all brought problems almost constantly. Their small fights often resulted in localized fires, edged weapons thrown around, and one possible bad end after another. It’s not like Helltaker didn’t enjoy their company, but sometimes, he realized the demon harem wasn’t as simple and comfortable as he had hoped.

Pandemonica was the archetypical office lady, a tired hard worker who needed coffee to reveal her true, sadistic self. Modeus was the lustful demon, but once exposed to the human concept of romance, she had turned into an easily flustered sprinkled cupcake. Cerberus was a mess, a trio of over excited puppy demon girls who shared one single soul, hellbent on wreaking havoc. Malina was always drunk, gaming, or mad; but she was actually one of the least violent of the bunch. Her sister, Zdrada, was probably the worst on that regard, she didn’t respect the house rules, smoked all the time, and constantly looked for reasons to start fights. Sweet Azazel was the only woman in his harem that wasn’t a demon, but rather, an angel, writing a thesis on demons and a mind that was just as dirty as them. Justice was the smooth-talker, suave woman that was always in control and was good at everything she did. Her replacement as High Prosecutor, Judgement, was all energy, shock and awe, who always acted extremely over the top to try and hide that she was actually the kindest one. And Lucifer herself, the Queen, the CEO of Hell, self-declared leader of the harem.

The Helltaker had grown to enjoy many of their quirks. He couldn’t play too nice, these demon girls disliked that; but he also couldn’t act as if he was superior to any of them. Not only it was not true, they were all supremely prideful and were not afraid to punish him if he got too cocky. Finding the perfect balance was a job in and on itself, but he was managing. He took part in activities they enjoyed, he cooked for them, he talked to them. It was extremely time consuming, and there was not a single day he didn’t end up dead tired. But, at the same time, he did get to share his time with a harem of powerful, elegant demon women. So he never complained.

But there was one thing he wanted, one thing he hadn’t had yet, and he craved it. He hadn’t slept with all of them simultaneously yet. He had sex with most of them, yes, but most of these demons didn’t exactly love each other, so other than sharing his time with all three bodies of Cerberus, he hadn’t managed to fulfill that ultimate fantasy. The mere thought of seeing all his harem longing for him, waiting for him full of lust and desire, while he plowed them one by one was enough to make him abandon his common sense. This was a goal worth dying for. 

He knew this had to start with Lucifer. Even if her authority was often questioned, she was nonetheless the clear boss. Trying to pull off this kind of maneuver without her blessing would surely end in his death. So he laid some groundwork. He had stuffed her with pancakes. He had obeyed her commands, but always accompanied with an observation or a small complaint so that she wouldn’t think of him as a pushover. He had taken her side in the numerous arguments she had throughout the day. He approached the couch where she was smugly drinking a glass of red wine while sitting next to Modeus, completely immersed in a teenager’s romantic novel. At first, Lucifer laughed at his proposal, but once she realized how serious he was, she got highly flustered.

“What do you mean by ‘all’”?

“You heard me. And I mean it”

“Bu…bu…but… you realize that’s never going to happen, right?”

“If I try it on my own, it will never happen, yes. But with your help… with your leadership… I know we can make it happen”

“True… but why would I want to help you achieve that? You are mine. You don’t need such excess”

“That’s precisely why I want it. I thought you as CEO of Hell would understand that going above and beyond is always what’s most pleasurable…”

“But…”

“If I was a simple man who didn’t want more, I would’ve never taken the trip to Hell to make this harem. But that’s not me. If you want me to simply sit back and not wish for new heights of lewdness, you can force me to do it, but I’ll never stop craving it…”

“…Wait, stop! Argh… Fine. Fine! Fine! I will help you. If your dumb ass goes and asks Zdrada or Judgement you might end up getting yourself killed and I am far too amused by the current course of events to let that happen. So fine!”

The Helltaker sighed in relief. He was playing with fire. For all her scary façade, Lucifer was actually one of the easiest demons to play around. And she was silly, but she knew the other demons better than anyone. He did need her help. And now that she had something to prove, she wasn’t going to hold back.

The key, she explained, was playing it cool and go slow. All of them were too prideful, but they were all also addicted to sin. If he worked his way up, he could add them one by one until all of them had joined. In a way, this wasn’t different from his first adventure, and just like then, his will was pure iron. And Lucifer thought they first had to target Modeus, as she was literally the Demon of Lust. But that meant they needed to work hard to get her attention.

They got to work immediately, since Modeus was still reading next to them. Lucifer got on top of him and immediately grinded her hips. His hands instinctively went to firmly grab her butt and couldn’t help but toy with it. It was plump and soft to the touch even through her pants, and she squirmed in ways she’d never admit whenever he squeezed it. Lucifer used her wine-less hand to play with his tie and pulled him closer to herself. The Helltaker couldn’t help himself and immediately switched his hands to grope her breasts instead. Her CEO boobs were of incredible shape even through her impeccable suit, and his fingers dug like he was scratching anti-stress balls covered in fabric.

Modeus didn’t even lift her eyes. Zdrada and Justice were sitting on the couch across the table, and they didn’t seem very interested either. Demons had a rather casual attitude about others having sex in front of them, as he had realized. But they had planned this. Their aggressive make out suddenly became… slower. Sweeter. His hands had circled her chest to hug her tightly. Her hands were now carefully caressing his face, rather than strangling him, and they were kissing. Not aggressively or violently, but slowly and passionately. His hands very slowly moved up before they started playing with her hair, then softly ran them through her cheeks, and separated their hungry mouths.

“I love you, CEO”

“I… I…” Lucifer choked out and started blushing. She swallowed and forced herself to look at his eyes. “I… I… Me… I know”

The two immediately went back to kissing, but Helltaker still heard Modeus gasp next to them, and even though she tried to hide behind her book, she was clearly looking at them. The bait was working. But the hardest part was yet to come. Lucifer was a terrible actress for someone who was supposedly famous for being a great deceiver.

“My queen. Will you make love with me?”

“…I… My dear toy human. I will indulge your basic desires since your pancakes were delicious”

“No, you misunderstand. I do not want your body. I want your love”, he said and kissed her neck. She was sweating more than usual.

“You degenerates! Go somewhere else!” screamed Modeus, almost accidentally, from behind the pages. Lucifer laughed.

“Don’t dare assume you can command us! Come, my love”, she powered through, slurring through her words.

Helltaker stood up and rolled around to leave Lucifer, carefully, sitting on the couch again. The two kissed again to the incredulity of Modeus in front of them. He, very carefully, undid his belt and lowered his pants just enough to let his considerably erect penis hang out. Modeus and Lucifer both looked at it with a bit of drool, but Lucifer quickly corrected her course and looked at his eyes. Very carefully, very slowly, he took off her boots, while kissing her legs, then slowly removed her pants. The two managed not to break eye contact.

When Lucifer’s perfect bottom was bare, Helltaker slowly hugged her again and moved to the couch with her, lowering Lucifer so that she was laying on her back, with her face pointed towards Modeus, and he was on top of her. They continued kissing, even though Helltaker was throbbing and Lucifer was infuriatingly wet. Modeus seemed anxious. She was on the edge. That was far more foreplay than any other demon had ever performed at his house. While still kissing, their fingers interlocked, and she hugged him with her legs. Modeus almost dropped her book.

Then he entered her. That was almost torture. Lucifer was far too attractive, and her warm pussy welcomed him like he belonged there. He had to fight all his base instincts to resist the temptation to simply pound at her like an animal in heat, as he usually would’ve done. Lucifer seemed to be in even more trouble, her hips seemed in perpetual struggle, like she wanted to grind but knew she couldn’t. Her grip was infinitely strong, she presumably wanted to tear their clothes to shreds and claw at his body, but they were still simply holding hands. Their sex was slow and romantic, and neither of them could hold it in much longer.

“L… L… Let’s procreate… for the sole purpose of p… procreation!”, Helltaker kissed her again to prevent her from getting even more lines wrong. She was repeating words and forgetting her own script.

“How dare you do this in front of everyone! Have you no shame?!”, Modeus screamed, bright red.

“Do you have any problem with our romantic love?”, he said.

“This isn’t appropriate!”

“What, do you wish to be in my place? You can’t! Only I will get this treatment”, Lucifer declared, going completely off-script and causing Modeus to pout. Some of the other demon girls around looked interested. A fight was likely to break out.

“Wait, wait! Modeus, why don’t you show us how it’s done?”

Modeus spread her legs in front of them and ripped her pantyhose to expose her own, dripping pussy. She said nothing, but her look, despite her luminescent blush, was determined. Helltaker silently celebrated and tried to go fuck her, but Lucifer tightened her grip so much that he couldn’t move. The CEO looked angrily at Modeus.

“I don’t need any kind of lesson! I am the Queen of Hell!”

“What are you doing?”, he anxiously whispered to her.

“I should be the first one to be fucked for real!”

“Are you forgetting why we’re doing this?”

“Stupid mortal I don’t forget anything!”

Despite her words, Lucifer released him and quickly sat elegantly on the couch again. She looked at Modeus frustrated, while the lustful demon was confused. Lucifer was even more frustrated when she found her wine glass, dropped on the floor.

“Modeus… want us to have a romantic dinner date?”

“What! No! Do you think I am a degenerate like you?! Just… just fuck me roughly and brutally! The way it’s meant to be done!”

Helltaker couldn’t wait a single second more after hearing that and he jumped at her, fucking her in the very same couch Lucifer was jealously glaring at them. Modeus’ skirt gave him all the access he needed, and he wasted no time, immediately penetrating her and pounding her with all his pent-up energy. But he also locked fingers with her and kissed her lovingly, as he had done with Lucifer. If Lucifer had become a drooling mess, Modeus was so shocked that she became almost immobile due to sheer shock. Even if their sex was far more aggressive, Helltaker knew the way to keep Modeus on their side was to continue to shower her in affection.

Unfortunately, Lucifer wasn’t going to let it happen. It wasn’t long when, amidst Modeus’ screams of pleasure, Lucifer took the Helltaker away and jumped on top of him. Like recreating the way it had all begun, she started grinding on him, but now she had his penis inside her, and her hands were indeed choking him, perhaps with more strength than needed. Lucifer rode him so hard that he thought his pelvis would be pulverized, but at the same time he couldn’t enjoy It any more than he was. Lucifer was good at riding. Modeus was jealous, but he swiftly took her and hugged her close to him, kissing her while Lucifer continued.

The hug and kiss he shared with Modeus was slow and romantic, whereas Lucifer’s riding was violent and aggressive. He held Modeus tighter to try and resist ejaculating. It was far too soon for that. But Lucifer was too good. And she didn’t seem to care anymore, he needed to act fast if he wanted to stop her. So, with great trouble due to the violent humping, he pressed his forehead against Modeus’, who looked up at him in genuine embarrassment.

“I love you”, he said, and kissed the tip of her nose. Modeus immediately stood up, grabbed Lucifer by a horn and her hair, and shoved her away.

“You. Me. Now”, she said, which Helltaker responded by grabbing her and helping her return to the couch, hugging her from behind and penetrating her in a spooning position. Modeus was incredibly receptive, kissing him and holding both of his muscular arms as he started moving in and out, slowly, carefully, giving himself a far more manageable pace. And Modeus seemed to love it even more than usual.

“What do you think you are doing! I am the goddamned Queen of Hell!” said Lucifer, but Modeus completely ignored her, and Helltaker could only muse a low “I’m sorry”, without stopping. Lucifer was the one who became redder than a tomato, and tried to shove Modeus away again, but Helltaker begged her not to with his lips. Lucifer was very angry but controlled herself.

Slowly, while the two lovers continued their sickeningly sweet love making, Lucifer put on her boots again, except without her pants. She posed a bit, but Modeus and Helltaker continued ignoring her. She got angrier, approached them, and forced them to stop kissing so that the Helltaker would kiss her instead. Modeus got excited and started grinding her hips, and Lucifer went down. The Helltaker stopped seeing her for a moment, as Modeus’ hair blocked all his vision, but soon felt the CEO again. While he and Modeus continued having sex spooning, Lucifer had started sucking on his balls. The sensation was amazing and paired with the fact the Lustful Demon was moving far more, he couldn’t help but start pounding energetically. Modeus started moaning and squirming, but he held her in place with his arms. And his testicles were dancing around inside Lucifer’s mouth, which held him in place. Modeus was still wearing all her clothes, but he could nonetheless feel her womanly features perfectly, and her tail was wrapped around his waist to steady herself.

He sat down, so Modeus were on top, but Lucifer kicked her away again. This time, however, rather than mounting him, she anxiously grabbed his penis and started sucking it. She was aggressive and was doing it more to mark her territory than to please him. Her fangs gently caressed him alongside her lips, but her eyes were locked on Modeus, who looked perplexed. She pouted and immediately attacked his dick as well. She wrestled the tip away from the CEO and started sucking herself, but Lucifer wasted no time and started kissing, licking, and biting everything from the shaft to the balls, that Modeus wasn’t attacking. The Lustful Demon was gentler and alternated looking at her rival and looking at Helltaker’s eyes. He caressed her head and played with her hair with one hand, and with the other, started doing the same to Lucifer.

He made an Herculean effort not to simply explode all over the two demon’s gorgeous faces. He bit his lips and looked at the ceiling. He looked at Justice and Zdadra in front of him. The former gave him a thumbs up, the latter didn’t seem to care much, but was looking, nonetheless. He took a deep breath. Not enjoying this to the fullest was wrong, and so he continued looking at the two beautiful, sharp-dressed demons who were slobbering on his cock.

It was a real mess of saliva and pre-cum. The two were relentless. They would kiss, with only the tip of his penis separating them. They would both lick at the same time or in inverted motions. They would both suck on one testicle and simultaneously jerk him off. Not giving them their much-deserved semen was even harder as they both gave him genuinely needy looks. He eventually pulled Lucifer’s hair to get her close enough to kiss him.

She was dirty in the best way. He savored everything in her mouth but didn’t pull back. The two kissed, while Modeus stopped sucking and instead placed his dick in between her breasts, still covered by her sweater. She pressed them tightly and started moving up and down. Her clothes got messy, but she still massaged his penis in the warmest, cutest tit fuck he had ever received. Lucifer pressed his face against his and the two looked at the very excited Modeus, who continued, and the two of them caressed her very embarrassed face. Lucifer’s smug look confirmed their success. It was time to add the next demon.

Cerberus was the obvious choice. They were the most easily excited, and the ones least likely to get into a pointless argument. Lucifer whistled, and in a most comical manner, the three hound demon girls appeared from behind a corner, looking at them. Both Helltaker and Lucifer indicated them to get closer, but Modeus remained focused only on her breasts and his dick. The trio walked up to them, their ears wiggling excited, and looking at the situation.

“You called?”, they said. They spoke simultaneously, which would be creepy if they weren’t so adorable.

“Yes. We want you to slobber his cock”, Lucifer said, confidently.

“It will be fun”, he confirmed. “It will be lots of fun!”

“Yes! We were craving some food, but we will go with this. It seems very fun!” All three of them looked at each other and they all simultaneously smirked and high fived each other.

The three of them immediately jumped at him, getting on their knees in between his spread legs. Helltaker quickly grabbed Modeus and pulled her up, stopping her titfuck, and getting her close so he could kiss her. Lucifer immediately grabbed him and forced him to kiss her, but Modeus did the same. He alternated. With his right arm, he hugged Modeus close to him. With the left one, he groped Lucifer’s butt and started fingering her, much to her purring pleasure. And meanwhile, the three Cerberus started going to town.

Even though they had one single mind, the three bodies didn’t really cooperate all that well. All three of them had tried to suck him simultaneously, which caused two of them to knock their heads into each other, leaving the last one as the winner who immediately slobbered with as much energy and enthusiasm as the previous two had demonstrated. She used her tongue a lot more. Not long after, the other two bodies joined it, with identical skill. They slurped and licked at him like they were trying to polish his member, sometimes nibbling him. All three of them looked up, excited, while quickly waggling their tails. It was both one of the most sexual and most adorable things Helltaker had ever seen.

Modeus wasted no time, and was unbuttoning his shirt, since she wanted to kiss his bare chest. Lucifer was hugging him tightly, and patting one of Cerberus’ heads, but her tail forced Helltaker to finger her more aggressively. She was soaking wet. Cerberus had made a mess, but the trio seemed to have established an order. One of them was handling his shaft, and the two others were on his balls. They still mostly licked away, but sometimes sucked more thoroughly. After a bit of time, they rotated, so that each body had handled everything. Justice once again gave him a thumbs up, and hidden away in a corner, Azazel was furiously scribbling.

Cerberus, in a way, was the most sensitive of the whole harem. As all bodies shared one mind, all three of them felt whatever each one of them felt. This opened up a whole world of possibilities and, almost forgetting his original goal, Helltaker stood up, leaving Modeus and Lucifer on the couch, and started patting a Cerberus with each hand. The one that didn’t get such treatment, the one in the middle, was instead slapped with his penis across the face.

Once all three eagerly looked up at him, waggling their tails, ears, and opening their mouths fully, he could only start facefucking the middle one, while grabbing the two others by their hair. The two that didn’t have his hard member up their throat were giggling and happy, and the last one simply gargled and sucked violently in return. This was so good; he was almost scared when both Lucifer and Modeus grabbed him from behind.

“What do you think you’re doing, human?”, asked the CEO.

“Yes! Don’t ignore me like that, not after working me up with your sweet romanticism!”, demanded Modeus.

He stopped petting the Cerberus. He continued moving his hips, but instead, his right hand grabbed Modeus hair and forced her to get on her knees and share the blowjob with the middle Cerberus. She didn’t complain and happily joined it. Each girl worked him up differently and mixing them up like this had never happened before. It made him so happy. Lucifer, however, still needed attention, so he lifted her leg up with his left hand. The left Cerberus, like the eager demon she was, immediately attacked the CEO’S pussy and started eating her out, using her trademark method of long, wet licks. Lucifer almost tripped, but he held her in place and kissed. The right Cerberus was the only one not actively participating, but her eyes were still looking at him full of wonderment.

“Show me your pretty pussies, please”, he asked, and all three Cerberus immediately obeyed.

Modeus was still sucking him, and Lucifer continued kissing him. Meanwhile, almost simultaneously, the three identical demon hounds leaned over the table in front of the couch, and all three lowered their pants until they were at their knees. All three dripping pussies in front of him awakened his primal hunger, and immediately jumped at the middle Cerberus to devour her.

He smothered his face in between her cheeks and licked and ate her out like he was a starving man before a feast. With one arm, he encircled both of her legs. With the other one, he simply squeezed the demon butt or moved a tail out of the way when it hit his face. All three Cerberus immediately started panting and squirming, even the ones he wasn’t touching. Modeus stood up, somewhat disappointed, and Lucifer looked in a mix of jealousy and pride. Helltaker forgot about everything that wasn’t pleasuring this one demon, savoring her wetness like a fountain of life. But then, Lucifer and Modeus joined in.

Lucifer attacked the left Cerberus, and Modeus did the same with the right one. They ate them out like he was eating out the middle one. All three Cerberus immediately started moaning and struggling. They knocked over most of what was on top of the table, and still kicked away. Lucifer was firm and efficient and slapped her Cerberus when she moved too much, but all three reacted to the stinging smack. Modeus was more careful, she was basically hugging the butt of hers, reaching far deeper and more carefully than anyone else. The sight and feeling in her Cerberus what his two mistresses were doing to the other two, was too much. He stood up and rammed Cerberus with no warning.

Cerberus was going crazy. All three bodies reacted to his girth, but they also kept feeling the expert tongues of Lucifer and Modeus. They were howling away, fighting back, and Helltaker felt like his penis could break at any moment if his Cerberus continued moving like that. But before that could happen, it was simply an incredible feeling. Even if he wanted to go slower, and he didn’t, he simply had to pound at this bitch in heat. He did it as the only way to possibly cope with the earthquake on his crotch, that threatened to wreck his table.

After a while, he dropped his Cerberus to move to his left. He took Lucifer by her white horns and moved her away, before facefucking her, just as violently as he had just been with Cerberus. Lucifer gave it her all in return, but soon after, he simply penetrated the left Cerberus. The CEO kissed his stomach and slapped the Cerberus, using her own hands to help him steady the demon girl. Not long after, he moved to the rightmost Cerberus.

Modeus received a similar treatment. Rather than fucking her face, he first smeared his balls on her face before powerfully fucking her chest again. And when he started ramming the Cerberus, Modeus kissed her on her lips, showing her butt to Helltaker so he would slap her. After showing the other two bodies attention, he returned to the center one, with the other two demons resuming their own feast.

Everyone was on the edge, but on Cerberus’ case, it was too much to handle. Their orgasm, magnified by three, simply turned them all into spasming lunatics that drooled, moaned, and squirted everywhere. He simply continued pounding, it was everything he could do. No demon girl would’ve accepted him stopping, not Cerberus, not Lucifer, not Modeus. He simply continued.

“Oh no”, was all his brain remembered to think when his body gave out and he flooded Cerberus. He tried to hold her still, but Lucifer and Modeus continued and so no Cerberus could stand still. She just continued shaking, trembling, and fucking him back as he just cummed like he had been abstaining for two months, which all three Cerberus felt. His body was motionless, except his hips, that continued through sheer inertia, and his balls, that were so tense he thought he could pop a vein. When his white juice started splashing out of Cerberus with every hump, he knew he had fucked up.

He fell back, sitting on the couch. His abdomen hurt. He took a deep breath, when he let out a small grunt of pain. Modeus and all three bodies of Cerberus had jumped him again and were now on a four-way fight to be the one to suck on his pained dick. It entered a mouth for no longer than three seconds before it was inside another. Modeus tried arguing with them, but Cerberus heard nothing, they were even fighting among themselves. Helltaker felt like he was sitting on a pool of his own sweat, when the CEO smugly sat next to him and started playing with his nipple using her pinky finger.

“Was that too much to handle, mortal?”

“It was the greatest thing humanity has ever done”, he declared, out of breath.

“You failed at just three. And you wanted to take us all on? Should’ve seen it coming”

“I haven’t failed. Not yet”

“What do you mean?”

Helltaker stood up and picked up Lucifer. The three Cerberus cheered, but Modeus drooled in the most genuine jealousy. With one move, he hilted himself inside the Queen of Hell, who moaned so adorably he had to kiss her. He embraced her and started pounding, standing. She hugged him, almost by reflex, not to fall down. Yes, he had nutted far too soon. There were so many demon girls still to join, and this didn’t bode well for his future chances. But he’d endure It. If he failed now, it was likely he’d never accomplish it. He would do it. Even if he had to remain hard and keep his stamina only through willpower. When he pounded Lucifer so hard she fell off, he looked so determined, she immediately changed her tune.

“We need Judgement”

“I… I’ll call her”

Lucifer hurriedly ran away, while he took Modeus against the couch. He had sex with her as she was on all fours, similar to how he had fucked Cerberus, but she was much slower and touchy, which was good to retain his composure. Two of the bodies started attacking Modeus’ tits, even if they hadn’t left her sweater, while the last one kissed and hugged Helltaker himself.

Then, blindingly white chains materialized out of nowhere and trapped him in a painful embrace, holding him against the couch. The three Cerberus barely reacted, but Modeus seemed worried. Behind her, however, Lucifer walked towards him with the High Prosecutor, Judgement, after her. Lucifer looked surprisingly dignified, despite having no pants, but Judgement looked as energetic and aggressive as ever.

“I was told it was time for your punishment, sinner!” she screamed. Modeus hugged him tightly, but the three Cerberus looked at her with her tails wagging at full speed. Lucifer coughed and got in between Judgement and Helltaker.

“No, no. You got me wrong. I told you he was in the middle of his greatest act of depravity yet. But not to punish him”

“What? What is the meaning of this?”

“He intends to have sex with all of us. At the same time”, she dragged out every word, to tease Judgement, who instantly seemed taken aback.

“You jest!”

“No, Judgement. She is serious”, Helltaker declared, albeit with some trouble, as Modeus was kissing him and Cerberus had resumed their triple blowjob. “I need you for this”

“Does your lust know no limits?”

“How can it when I see your beautiful tummy before me? Or your long, gorgeous legs? Your hair. Your claws. Your breasts. You are the cause of my lust!”

Judgement seemed embarrassed and looked at Lucifer, who smugly shrugged and slipped her hand inside the dark demon’s pants, who squealed in a manner that was most unlike her.

“We don’t need the Prosecutor now. We need the lewd demon under the title”

Judgement was nervous, especially once Lucifer kissed her. Helltaker really wanted to join them, but the chains still bound him and despite the energy of Modeus and Cerberus, neither had attempted to release him. Lucifer took one of the Cerberus and forced her to eat her out and had the other two grab Modeus and attack both of her ends to move her somewhat away from their man. Judgement was in utter disbelief, but when her eyes locked the Helltaker’s, she knew it was true, and with an embarrassed sigh, she sat on top of him, reverse cowgirl style.

“Could you… release me?”

“STOP PUSHING YOUR LUCK!” she screamed, as she carefully inserted his dick inside her. Her claws were so extremely sharp Helltaker was always scared when she used them near it, but all things considered, he didn’t even remember to be worried.

Lucifer sat next to Helltaker again, forcing her Cerberus to continue eating her out. Modeus also sat next to him, to kiss him and hug him, but she had to deal with another Cerberus playing with her breasts from behind and fighting with her over his lips. The third Cerberus comfortably took a spot in between his legs, to suck on his balls while the rest of the dick disappeared inside Judgement, who grabbed his knees to steady herself.

“There’s no need for so many of us to do this at the same time!”

“I disagree”, he said.

“Yeah, this is fun”, Lucifer agreed.

“Very fun!”, all three Cerberus noted.

“The more the merrier”, Modeus admitted, silently.

Judgement screamed out in frustration, and Helltaker tried to break free so he could grab her hips and force her to ride, but he couldn’t. Luckily, Lucifer heard his silent prayers, and started doing just that. Judgement simply allowed the movement for a bit, but before long, she started riding on her own. And soon, he felt like his pelvis was going to break.

When she got going, Judgement was a meteorite. Every time she slammed down; the couch made worrying noises. The intensity was insane. He was nothing but a fragile toy which she was going to break. Lucifer didn’t need to offer her assistance for long, instead staring at him smugly, as if she wanted him to accept defeat, but secretly didn’t want him to. Modeus had been forced to move away a bit to wrestle her Cerberus to keep her from getting in the way, while the other two remained focused on their oral tasks.

In a way, it was a blessing Cerberus had forced him to cum, because otherwise he’d have surely done it now. He was resisting better than before. The pain was nothing compare to the overwhelming pleasure. Judgement didn’t need much to orgasm. For all her energy, she wasn’t really that bad, it was mostly an act. Lucifer held her down, grabbing her from one breast, pressing Judgement against Helltaker as both continued pounding at each other. One of Cerberus’ bodies joined in and started sucking on Judgement’s free breast, but he had lost track of where each of them was, so he didn’t know which one was feeding on the Prosecutor’s boob.

When Judgement finally slowed down, satisfied, all three Cerberus jumped at her to lick her abs and her pussy. The chains released him, and Modeus anxiously hugged his arm and forced him to finger her, while Lucifer forced him to kiss her before he had her bite her tit through her suit. Then, Judgement’s chains wrapped around herself, binding her arms and propping her chest up.

“Some lust won’t be so bad… but be warned, mortal, that your lust here will only make your future punishment that much more severe”

He didn’t wait. With all his limbs released, he jumped at her belly alongside Cerberus. All four of them kissed and licked her very hard abs, making Judgement to stare down in amazement and embarrassment. Her belly had the perfect amount of sweat, and her toughness simply shone in comparison to the softness he was otherwise experiencing. Lucifer and Modeus were both frustrated, wanting to be the focus of attention, but Cerberus enjoyed sharing this meal with him.

He laid Judgement down on the couch and got on top of her, immediately pressing his member in between her bouncy breasts and started fucking them with the same enthusiasm he had showed when he was taking Cerberus. Lucifer lowered her head and started sucking the tip whenever it emerged from in between the big mounds of fat, perplexing Judgement, while Modeus hugged him from behind and assisted him in groping the breasts and keeping them together for his pleasure. One of Cerberus’ selves took Judgement’s arm and bravely forced her to finger her with her long claws. He didn’t see the other two Cerberus but judging from how Judgement’s face went from shock to struggle to pleasure, he assumed they were orally serving her while everyone else was focused on her top.

He once again wished to cum. Assisted by Modeus and pointing directly and Judgement’s climaxing face and Lucifer’s hungry mouth; it would be one to remember. But he needed to be strong. These breasts were amazing, but he still needed to share himself with the others. Azazel, Malina, Zdrada, Pandemonica, Justice… he couldn’t leave one behind. That was his determination.

He stopped his titfuck, which prompted Lucifer and one of the Cerberus to immediately start sucking him, but he had to shove them away. He also gently pushed Modeus and the other two Cerberus, and in one quick movement, he took both of Judgement’s legs and placed them on his shoulders, before he got on top and penetrated her. Judgement made her chains disappear and pressed her claws against his chest, pushing him away just enough, but without fighting to stop his mating press.

“What are you doing?!”, she yelled.

“A… are… are you going to breed her?”, Modeus asked, covering her eyes, but looking, nonetheless.

“Breed her! Breed her!”, the Cerberus chanted.

Lucifer simply sat on top of Judgement’s face to force her to eat her out and forced him to look at her. She grinded as Judgement started lapping, which also caused Helltaker to grind, inside her. She looked at him and made sure his sunglasses stayed on, as well as slicking back his sweaty hair. Then, she kissed him.

“He’s mine!” she angrily shouted at everyone else.

All three Cerberus and Modeus soon fought her. He continued fucking Judgement like that, and Lucifer kept on riding her face, but the other demons kept pushing the three of them away. Cerberus seemed determined to give oral to everyone, while both Modeus and Lucifer kept claiming his head. When their continuous pushing finally forced him out of Judgement, the Prosecutor screamed in frustration and used her chains to bind them all. She then jumped him and angrily rode him until she came, to the cheers of Cerberus and complaints of the other two.

Then, Judgement released Modeus and all three Cerberus. The dark demon took on the trio at the same time. One of them tried to eat her out, but the other two tackled her breasts. Judgement fought them off by fingering them. Modeus, after an intense kiss, demanded to be mating pressed, and Helltaker gleefully obliged. Lucifer first commanded, then screamed, then begged to be set free, but Judgement released her last.

The demons slammed him against the table. Lucifer was riding him, with her smug aura of superiority intact, even if her face was still a bit red from all her screaming. Modeus hugged him from his right, kissing him. Judgement simply leaned next to him, embarrassed, so he could suck on her tits and abs to his heart’s content. One Cerberus alternated from sucking on his balls and licking Lucifer, the second one cutely rubbed her face against his belly until he patted her head, and the third one shared his love for Judgement’s breasts. Then, all Cerberus, then Judgement, then Modeus, and finally Lucifer all shared one long, wet kiss with him.

Surrounded by these four demons, still mostly impeccably sharp dressed, still incredibly more powerful than him, still anxious for more; Helltaker felt the luckiest man to have ever existed. Lucifer smugly toyed with his neck, as if she was reading his mind.

“So. Mortal. Still think you can do this?”

“Yes. Who’s next?”


	2. Good End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate goal is at hand. It will not be easy, but Helltaker is not one to give up on his dreams. Going to hell and returning with a harem was just the beginning. Satisfying it will require everything he has.

“P… please, just ignore me. I’m just… writing this down for… research”

Azazel was scribbling on her notes so fast she had to leave to get a second notebook. The sheer debauchery of Helltaker with his harem had continued and even better than he had originally thought. As all the demon ladies were very haughty and proud, they would’ve objected to an orgy in which they were not the focus of attention if asked directly, which is why he had enlisted Lucifer’s help to fulfill the last greatest fantasy of alongside his harem.

Lucifer demanded to be in control and was bossy throughout. Modeus was the lustful demon and a natural at it, but she most enjoyed it when he acted more romantic with her. Cerberus needed no special attention, as they shared everything their bodies felt, which made them overexcited at all times. Judgement constantly switched between wanting to dominate the situation and enjoying being the one pinned down and mercilessly attacked.

But they weren’t the only ones. Justice was still sitting in front of them, on the couch, occasionally commentating and encouraging Helltaker, but had made no move to join in (and how she could seemingly see despite being blind, he didn’t know). Zdrada had been watching at first, but she left to annoy Malina, who was upstairs. Pandemonica wasn’t far away, in the kitchen, but was taking a nap. Azazel, the one girl in his harem that was not a demon, but an angel. A far too curious angel, who couldn’t even attempt to hide her thirst.

Azazel had made her presence known during a particularly intense moment. Lucifer was laying on the couch with her legs spread apart, and Judgement was eating her out while she was pounded by Helltaker from behind. Modeus was sitting on top of the couch, kissing him. One of the Cerberus was eating her out, and a second Cerberus was eating that one out. The third one was chained up to the couch, somewhat far away from the rest, moaning and screaming out. Azazel had just been next to the third Cerberus, writing down… he actually didn’t know. Maybe she was drawing? She was describing it?

“Hey, Azazel. What are you writing down exactly?”

“What?”

“Yeah. What are you writing?”

“…Research”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want”

At that moment, Lucifer slapped Judgement’s butt so hard the High Prosecutor stopped her oral maneuver to complain, but then the Helltaker grabbed her by the horns and shoved her back down again. She must have been very aggressive because Lucifer immediately started moaning herself, wrapping her legs around her head, all three moved by Helltaker’s rhythm. Modeus quickly wrapped her arms around his, as if she was worried the shift in positions would drive him away from her. Azazel got a bit closer, to get a better look.

“Stop lying to yourself, angel”, murmured Lucifer, amidst all her moans.

“What? I am not!”

“I have an idea, Azazel. You’d probably understand the research more if you partake in all this, right?”

“Don’t even suggest such a thing!” she murmured, but then Judgement started humping Helltaker back with so much strength she made him fall down, while she moaned and orgasmed. When this happened, Lucifer jumped at Judgement to eat her out herself, switching their roles, while Modeus used the chance to jump on Helltaker and start riding him while hugging him.

“So very lewd! Mischievous angel!” yelled one of the Cerberus, the one who was previously eating out Modeus, as she jumped next to Azazel and peeked at her notes.

“Look, Azazel…”, he let out a small scream of pain as the demon girls started a fight. Judgement had shoved Modeus away and had started angrily sucking his dick, which had prompted both Lucifer and her to compete with the Prosecutor over it. The three angrily sucked him off, constantly pushing each other out, which led to more than one claw, fang and horn to wound him. The Cerberus spying on Azazel continued, but the remaining unchained one instead moved quickly to the back to start eating out all Lucifer, Judgement and Modeus.

Helltaker tried to use his hands to control them, but it was useless. When he grabbed Modeus’ head, she briefly stopped to suck on his fingers, but then continued with renewed strength. When he held Lucifer’s horn, she slapped his hand so hard he almost thought she had somehow broken it. And when he tried to use both hands to push Judgement away, the chains that were holding Cerberus instead wrapped around his arms and forced him to stop trying. The now free Cerberus went to kiss the Helltaker, which caused Modeus to drop the blowjob fight… and instead start a new fight to kiss him.

“Give it a try, girl! It’s real fun!”, pointed out Justice, while giving a thumbs up.

“But… I can’t!”

“You aren’t going to be employee of the month with the angels anyways”, added Justice, “You might as well see why it’s called one hell of a time”

“Azazel, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. But I think you do want to. You wanted to come here, right?”, he said however he could. It was not easy, but once two Cerberus teamed up to hold Modeus down and attack her, he could talk more clearly. Azazel was thinking for a long time before she replied.

“I suppose… adding some… empirical evidence to my research wouldn’t… be quite so bad?”, she said, trembling, and sweating heavily. The only Cerberus who wasn’t with Modeus soon moved next to Azazel and started licking her sweat. It only made her more nervous.

Lucifer forcefully forced Judgement to deepthroat Helltaker while she held her down by the horns, mostly so she could talk without interruption. Helltaker almost jumped from that, especially once her claws started digging in his thighs. Modeus was starting to break free, but the third Cerberus jumped at her face.

“It’s okay if you just use your ass, you know?”, she said.

“What?!”, Azazel screamed, but grabbed her notebook tightly.

“It’s true. I know a thing or two about angels and that is okay”, she added.

“Do it! For research purposes only! It’s for your research!”, all Cerberus said, in creepy unison.

“W… well… maybe?”, Azazel struggled to say, writing everything down again, and clumsily starting to take off her pants. Her obvious drool simply proved she had been waiting for an excuse to join in.

Helltaker was proud of his harem. That they were all fucking him was good, but that they were collectively trying to get him to buttfuck an angel? He’d make pancakes for everyone afterwards for sure. They deserved it. Lucifer grappled Judgement away, but the dark demon wrapped them both in chains. Lucifer screamed at first, but Judgement silenced her with a very aggressive kiss. Modeus and Cerberus simply stared, wanting to see what was about to happen.

Azazel was nervous. Very nervous, but excited. She was trying to somehow take off her pants and write, which only made her fail on both tasks. Helltaker was sitting next to Modeus and Cerberus, waiting, but silently thanking his luck for a few seconds of rest. These demon girls had superhuman stamina, and as everyone was trying to keep as many clothes as possible, he was sweating his butt off. Worth it, but nonetheless extremely tiring.

When the angel had clumsily finished, and was approaching him, he could only marvel at her for a few moments. She was genuinely beautiful, in a manner that clashed with the rest of his harem. She was nervous and a bit embarrassed to take part in a sexual act, a far call from all the demons. When she got on top of him, she moved like someone who was naturally gifted, but inexperienced. She was still taking notes. When his penis toucher her extremely soft buttock, they both shivered. Azazel was already panting and drooling.

“So… how do we go about it? It’s important I get all details right”, she said.

“Well, you are studying demons, so what do they say?”

“You need to be prepared”, said Modeus.

When the angel looked at her, confused, Modeus turned around and raised her skirt just a bit, then ripped her pantyhose more. Azazel was sweating so much she almost competed with Helltaker himself. Then, Modeus started fingering her own ass, giving them both a good look. She started moaning soon after. One of Cerberus joined in, using her tongue instead.

Azazel started imitating her soon, slowly… but Helltaker also did it. And another Cerberus imitated the first. The fire started soon, once Azazel, Helltaker, and a Cerberus all toyed with her butt. Azazel squished her notebook and dropped it amidst some surprisingly intense moaning, with some tears even materializing from her ecstatic eyes. The last Cerberus took the notebook and started reading it, shamelessly masturbating while resting her head on Helltaker’s chest.

“I can understand why you all enjoy this so much!” 

“Not even an angel is free of sin…”, said Judgement.

“That’s not even the start of it”, said Lucifer, and together with Judgement, approached them.

Azazel looked nervously at Judgement’s swaying breasts and Lucifer’s wet pussy, and she had to remove the drool off her chin. When Cerberus spread Azazel’s butt, the Helltaker grabbed it and slammed her on his penis. Azazel let out a monstrous moan, a huge wave of pleasure mixed with a tiny bit of pain, as she clutched around him so tightly the Helltaker twitched. Cerberus continued using her tongue with one body and reading with another, but the third one was forced to move when Modeus sat right next to him.

Azazel was trembling all over, grabbing Helltaker by the neck of his suit, with a perpetual long, soft moan. She looked so cute Helltaker grabbed the back of her head and approached her for a kiss, which she sloppily returned, as if she was just trying to imitate how she had seen the others do it. Her breath was minty fresh. Modeus soon joined it, and taught Azazel how to do it better, both by demonstrating it with their common man, and with her. The Lustful Demon locked her legs so tightly around the third Cerberus that she struggled for a bit before resuming her task.

Lucifer also sat next to them, but rather than join the kiss, simply stared smugly at the angel. However, when the kiss went on for too long, she made sure to separate them. Judgement was the one most far away, blushing clearly, and now that things had slowed down, not really knowing what to do. Azazel was overwhelmed, but the Helltaker knew it was the best time to continue. So, he firmly groped her soft butt, and helped her along, up and down. Azazel seemed by far the most sensitive out of everyone who didn’t have three bodies, she was by far the most nervous, and she was too inexperienced. So, he didn’t mind taking things slowly, helping her out, reassuring her she was doing great, kissing her as a reward or waiting when she wanted. Whenever she came, and it was often, he’d hug her tightly and kiss her… alongside Modeus.

While he appreciated this change of pace, that didn’t seem to be the case with Lucifer, as after a while, she whispered something to Judgement and the CEO of Hell made sure to tune up the aggressiveness a bit. Modeus and Cerberus continued the same way, but Lucifer took a handful of angelic ass as well and forced them to speed it up. Judgement, obeying her queen, stood up and took Azazel’s head and forced her to suck on her breasts. This proved extremely effective, as Azazel herself suddenly started humping Helltaker with far greater strength and absolutely no self-control. Azazel went crazy. She sucked on Judgement, she rode him, she moaned like she was possessed. Helltaker was trying to slow her down, rather than speed her up, for the first time, but Lucifer, who had started it, simply sat back and enjoyed the show. Azazel screamed at the top of her lungs, which made Modeus grab her man’s arm and directed it to Cerberus’ head, to make her eat her out more. With just one arm, he had no way to stop Azazel.

He came dangerously close of cumming again. He bit his lips, remembered his goal, and tried to picture every single disgusting thing he had ever seen (and he had literally been through Hell), all in his attempt not to ejaculate deep inside Azazel. But, as if miraculously, Azazel came so hard just when Judgement smothered her with her breasts that the angel simply fell off on the table in front of the couch. She said nothing, just trembled.

“Angel juice!” screamed out Cerberus.

In a moment, madness returned. All three bodies of Cerberus, plus Modeus and Judgement, jumped at his dick. Five gorgeous heads with their respective hungry mouths, all fighting for him. Cerberus had the advantage due to proximity, and at no point Helltaker had either of his balls unattended by a Cerberus. But his shaft was the battleground of the remaining three mouths. He tried to use his hands, but Lucifer forced him to hug her and grope her as she kissed him.

“You were so big for the pure angel”, she said, smirking.

“I tried to do it carefully until you got in the way”, he said.

“She still needs it some more. Go get her”

Lucifer forced him to stand up, causing a big ruckus among the remaining five. In front of him, in the exact same position, was Azazel. Her legs still spread out, her head still dizzy, still as sweaty, horny, and beautiful. He obeyed the CEO, walked two steps forward, shook off the Cerberus that was still clinging to his penis, and entered the angel.

Azazel let out a moan and tried to wrap her legs around Helltaker, but a Cerberus grabbed each one to force her to stay her as spread out as possible. She started moaning nonsense soon after, when he grabbed her hips and started pounding. Lucifer hugged him from behind and made sure to force him to keep going faster and faster. Modeus got on her knees and alternated sucking his balls and eating out the CEO. Judgement smacked the last Cerberus, who was trying to sneak away with the notebook, and returned it to Azazel. Almost mechanically, the angel took it and started scribbling real fast, so fast he couldn’t even see the pen moving in her hands, while she loudly screamed out everything she was writing down, everything she was feeling, to the point it made everything feel even lewder than it was. Judgement chained up this third Cerberus and attacked her in ways that made all three of them moan.

Everything was chaotic around him, the only thing clear in his head, his eyes, and his mind was how good it felt to penetrate Azazel’s ass. And judging from how she methodically described her research, she shared the feeling. He rammed her, more and more aggressively, as the angel’s superior physiology ensured she felt no pain, just pleasure (which he knew because she herself described it as such). Sometimes, she had to suck a breast or kiss some wet lips, but he was singularly focused on giving everything to Azazel. Because she had proved so sensitive and orgasmed so much, he didn’t feel bad when he pulled out and stopped, giving him another, much deserved break.

Azazel was still drooling, with a look of intense pleasure on her face, and he couldn’t help himself. He grabbed her and pressed his dick against her face, and despite some initial doubts, soon she started sucking him… messily. She clearly had no experience, and was trying to mimic the demons, who were simply far more experienced. Her mouth wasn’t used to this kind of treatment, her throat rejected him. She tried her best, but her greatest charm was her enthusiasm and inexperience. When Judgement and Cerberus joined her, she got to see proper demonstrations up close, and the adorable angel seemed marveled at the lesson. Modeus wrapped her arms around the Helltaker and kissed him again, while Lucifer added her hands to his to control the multitudinous blowjob. She seemed to spank the angel a bit too much, but as Azazel seemed to like it, he didn’t say anything.

“Well, seems about time for me to join in, right?”, said Justice, as she stood up. The suddenness and eagerness surprised him a bit, enough for him to stop moving, although none of the demons or the angel did.

“You could’ve joined in anytime, you know?”

“Hah! I saw what you’re trying to pull off here. Metaphorically. But it wouldn’t be as fun if everyone had joined at the same time, and Pandemonica is still gonna need a while to wake up and Zdrada and Malina will join in eventually, but I don’t wanna wait anymore to get myself a dose of that big ol’ dick”

“Ah, so the party is finally starting”, said Lucifer, smiling happily to Justice’s involvement.

With immense confidence, Justice walked up to the group, not reacting at all to all the moaning, panting, hungry demons around her, until she right next to Helltaker and, without wasting a second but also without hurrying, she grabbed Judgement by her ponytail, spat on her mouth, then forced her to deepthroat him. It took both of them by surprise, and Helltaker couldn’t help but groan when, in her surprise, Judgement clawed his thighs. While still forcing Judgement to suck him, Justice simply smiled, like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

“So whatcha wanna do, Helltaker? I give one mean blowjob, but after so long I kind of want to take you to pound town already. I’m blind, not deaf. Modeus, sweetie, you really need to control yourself”

Modeus pouted but didn’t stop moaning once all three Cerberus attacked her. Judgement continued the violent blowjob, with Azazel being so close to her that Helltaker couldn’t see her face under their manes of hair. Lucifer admired her friend, smugly, while toying with his nipple. Justice undressed more than most others. She took her shirt and ripped it open, although she didn’t take it off. She showed off her bust, and her abs, which just made it clearer for Helltaker that the High Prosecutors were in the best shape out of all demons. While still looking at her firm stomach, Justice took off her pants in one quick move, simply ripping them off like a stripper. Then, she shoved him so hard she pushed everyone else away and sat him down on the couch with enough force to move it as well. She strutted towards him, but Modeus jumped at his penis like a hungry vulture. Before she could reach him, however, Justice grabbed her.

“Come on now. It’s my turn. Yo, Azazel, come here”

Azazel was still on her knees when she awkwardly moved towards them. Justice gave one kiss so passionate Modeus trembled like she was orgasming, then pushed her towards the angel’s face. The two were shocked, but when Modeus tried to stand up, Azazel grabbed her from below and the lustful demon soon started moaning. Azazel was making good use of everything she had learned.

Then, Justice patted all three of Cerberus’ heads and laughed, before easily grabbing two of them by the hip and throwing them at Lucifer, who squeaked in the most adorable voice. The two of them pinned the CEO against the floor, despite her protests, and then Justice smacked the ass of the third one, who, as if by command, jumped to Lucifer’s pussy and immediately started eating her out. Then, Justice continued walking, although she took Judgement’s hand.

“What… what are you doing exactly”, she said.

“You gon help me bring justice to this mad lad”

Justice had Judgement sit by Helltaker’s feet, while she laid him down and got on top of him. She took his member and hilted it inside herself, letting out both a moan and a very happy “damn”. She let her hair go free, then took Judgement’s claws and gave her indication to massage her breasts and her abs at all times, while simultaneously showing herself off for Helltaker.

“Yo, damn. It should be a sin to have a dick this good. You need a license to carry this around”

With just a few hip movements, Justice made him hold on to the couch and pray. It was obvious only Modeus matched her skill, but while Modeus was usually a nervous, orgasmic wreck; Justice fucked him like a true professional. She enjoyed it but didn’t lose control. She ordered everyone around, but not in a bossy way.

He tried to grope her breasts, which she allowed, but then had him grab one of Judgement’s breasts, who peeked from behind Justice, and the other one he wrapped around her tie. Judgement also groped Justice, and she placed her hands on his chest and stopped grinding to start actually riding. He held on for dear life and used his considerable willpower to stop himself from cumming again.

Justice was surprisingly cute, all things considered. She kept cheering on the other groups, constantly complimented Judgement and Helltaker, but most of all, despite her cool attitude, her extremely small hints of vulnerability only made him like her more and made everything else stand out. While one would never guess it, she was blind, and while it was usually impossible to tell, there were brief moments of disorientation that inspired something inside of him to protect her. And, seeing her sunglasses bop up and down with her every move, only made him want to hold them for her.

And despite all that, her aggressiveness was not toned down. She smacked down hard after every time she propelled herself up. Her hands didn’t intentionally scratch him, but they held him with such strength she could pop his veins. When Judgement slacked, she groped her back to get her back on track.

Helltaker looked around, however he could. Modeus had turned things around with Azazel, and now seemed to be in control, but the overenthusiastic angel hadn’t lost the battle. They were both so wrapped up in each other it was hard to tell where one ended and where the other began, the only thing that resulted obvious was that, while they were eating each other out, Modeus was the better oral performer. Lucifer, however, was losing even harder. One of the Cerberus was scissoring her, the other one was ravenously riding her face, and the third one was masturbating amidst all other demons, looking at Azazel’s notebook.

“How good was it to nut in Cerberus?”, said Justice, smiling, while riding.

“It proved the existence of a benevolent God beyond any reasonable doubt. Even more than the existence of demons and angels”

“Nice”

She fist bumped him. Then she cursed silently. Having such a demon riding him with such energy, while continuously praising his dick and his sexual prowess, while surrounded by beautiful demon women who all were having sex, was not good for his desire to keep himself from cumming. His vision didn’t last much longer, not just because of all the sweat getting in his eyes, but also because Justice took a chained-up Judgement (he clearly had missed something) and had her ride his face. He couldn’t see, and his goal of holding it in seemed dire. So, with nothing to lose, he simply started eating out the demon.

The two prosecutor devils seemed to be in a competition to see what broke first, his neck or his pelvis. Not that he disliked how they had decided to compete, but he was starting to think that maybe the demon girls didn’t realize just how fragile he was compared to them. But if they knew, they’d probably treat him even harsher. His hands wandered off, as he couldn’t lead them with his sight, and eventually settled when both found their hard abdominals. The mixture of their sculpted physiques with their still soft butts only made everything better. And they were both so unbelievably wet… Judgement could drown him, but he didn’t stop eating out like a thirsty man in the desert. And Justice simply slid up and down faster and even better than before. If this was how Hell punished him for his sins, he welcomed an eternity of punishment.

His hands continued their journey. He needed to grab something that wouldn’t get him even more excited, but it was difficult when everything around him was a beautiful demon girl. What he found was a hand. He held it, strongly, the one thing he could do to endure the onslaught of Justice and Judgement. It soon proved to be a mistake, as that was Modeus’ hand, who reacted… strongly to his firm hand.

Like a chain reaction, once Modeus started cumming, whatever she did to Azazel was effective enough for her to reciprocate. That got all three Cerberus excited, who started playing with each other and Lucifer, causing all of them to also orgasm. When Judgement and Justice joined in, it was too much. He was certain that was it. He got close to bed his entire harem at once, but he didn’t feel bad about having had sex with these many women at once.

He opened his eyes, covered in sweat. He hadn’t creamed himself, not yet. His sunglasses were opaque from the steam, but he could still almost see. His dick stood erect, held by Lucifer, and so much pre-cum leaked off of it that he felt he had been as close as it was humanly possible. All of the girls looked at it, anxiously. Judgement had chained up all three Cerberus, and Justice was pining Modeus down. Azazel was simply drawing on her recovered notebook, and Lucifer simply tried to control them.

“Calm down! See? He’s back again!”

“Give it to me. Now”, said Modeus, so seriously she was scary.

“The cum! We want it all”, screamed Cerberus.

“Yes… yes, please… show it to me. Let me see it firsthand…”, scribbled Azazel.

“You are all far too driven by your carnal desires”, yelled Judgement.

“I mean, it’s fun, so why not?”, argued Justice.

“Enough! Or you’ll all ruin it”, chastised Lucifer again. “Hey, Pandemonica! Come here. Our customer needs a service”

Helltaker just tried to calm down, as difficult at it was. At least the CEO had managed to stop them. He gave her a quick kiss to thank her, but Modeus was pouting so much he had to kiss her as well. All the girls demanded attention, so he gave all of them a kiss until finally, Pandemonica arrived. She seemed almost as exhausted as him, as she usually did. She looked at them all disinterested, but somewhat amused.

“What is going on here exactly?”

“Our big boy wants to fuck all of us at the same time, but he needed a bit of a timeout. Want to join?”, Lucifer said.

“It’s way more fun than it looks”, said Justice, “but to me it looks like a blank so it’s not hard”

“Join! Join!”, said Cerberus, to Azazel’s enthusiastic approval.

Pandemonica looked at him. She was a bit of an enigma. When she hadn’t had her coffee, she was always supernaturally tired, but when she had it, she was a cruel sadist. Most of the time, she was the least trouble out of everyone, since she’d just fall asleep everywhere. But he cared for her as he did for everyone, and even if it was against his health, he’d always give her the coffee she enjoyed so much. However, he admitted to himself it was a relief she hadn’t had it yet.

“Sure. Do you mind it if we take it slowly?”

“Not at all, Pandemonica. Not at all”, he said, almost with tears in his eyes.

He stood up, almost tripping, and kissed her. Pandemonica kissed him back sweetly, mostly letting him take control, but her tongue responded him in kind. He caressed her face and her hair and embraced her, enjoying a few more seconds of tranquility. But Modeus and Cerberus were getting antsy, and it was only a matter of time before they jumped them. So, he slowly lifted up her skirt, and carefully penetrated her while still standing. Pandemonica simply held him tighter to her and took him, moaning softly.

Something like this was just what he needed. Pandemonica was receptive, careful, and slow. He just wanted to continue hugging her while going in and out at his own rhythm, coating himself in her juice, allowing himself to stop when he needed it. She simply lifted up her left leg for him to grab it and give him a better angle of entry, but the two of them could just enjoy each other.

Until the rest of the harem joined in, of course. Lucifer might have orchestrated it, but soon she grew jealous, took one of Cerberus with her, and had her eat her up while she kissed Helltaker. Modeus, not wanting to be outdone, imitated her perfectly with her own Cerberus, standing on Helltaker’s right side instead. The last Cerberus got on her knees beneath him and sloppily sucked on his balls, and Azazel got right next to her to get the best view. The angel even helped Cerberus’ tongue every now and then with her own. Justice had shoved Judgement to the couch and the two scissoring aggressively, with Judgement’s chains acting as the third wheel.

Soon, his slow sex had turned as chaotic as before. Cerberus and Azazel kept sliding him off of Pandemonica to suck him off, and whenever they did that, Lucifer angrily jerked him off and Modeus straight up tried to get him to fuck her. They were once again being too pushy and selfish, and he wanted to give his attention to Pandemonica now, so when they all started bickering, he took her with him to the couch allowed her to lay down and started fucking her from behind. He was back to back with Justice, who was still with Judgement, and the awesome demon gave him a thumbs up.

He rammed Pandemonica more aggressively than before, but still at his own pace, and still nowhere near as hard as he had gone with the others. Pandemonica seemed to appreciate it, based on how her tired body moved. It jolted up every now and then when he slammed her deeper, and otherwise just carefully grinded him. The two demons behind him were the complete opposite, but that only helped him go slow and take him time. He knew he’d have to face them again.

Again, his peace was disturbed when the others started joining in. Azazel had luckily chosen to go near the two prosecutors, and after burning through her notebook and “accidentally” rubbing her face on Judgement’s abs, she was encouraged by Justice to ride the dark demon’s face, which she did carefully at first and violently not long afterwards. Modeus had once again simply hugged him and kissed him but had forced him to finger her simultaneously. Lucifer had been more forward and had started to ride out Pandemonica’s face, to be directly in front of him. The CEO took one of Cerberus and laid her on the backrest, so she could eat her out while she got the same treatment from Pandemonica. A second one was behind Modeus, motorboating her buttocks and eating her out, with the last one doing the same thing to her.

“You’re such a fucking loser”, Zdrada laughed, as she walked downstairs alongside Malina.

The Sour Demon didn’t even reply, just grumpily brushed her off as she took one long shot of a vodka bottle. Zdrada let out a dark smog while she cackled like a maniac, and her sister finally realized the orgy that was happening just a few feet away from them. Based on how Zdrada peeked at her, that had been her intention, and she took another smoke.

“What have I told you? No smoking”

“Suck my dick, human cocksucker”, said Zdrada, without pause.

The golden opportunity had just presented itself. The final two for his all-harem gangbang dream to come true. They would be relatively easy to convince too, unless Zdrada felt particularly bitchy. But she wasn’t going to be the only one left out, if only because of sheer pride. Malina would join In for sure, as despite how angry she usually seemed, her anger was always directed at other people (mostly people she played online with), while he was always there to reassure her and game with her.

“Everything alright?” he screamed out in pain as the demon girls clawed at him. Pandemonica had started sucking his dick, which had started some brutal competition. Two of Cerberus and Lucifer were fighting with her over who could suck him off, while Modeus and Judgement competed over who got to be in his arms and kiss him. Near him, Justice was demonstrating Azazel how to properly eat out the last Cerberus. Malina scratched her hair.

“Yeah, I guess. Not really. Some fuckers really shouldn’t approach mouse and keyboard with a ten-foot pole. Fuckin’ waste of my time”

“You can bet they are saying the same thing about you, poser” added her sister.

“You want in? Maybe we can help you out. You need some distraction”

“Yeah, I guess”, said Malina after pretending to ponder for a moment.

“Zdrada, you can join in too”

“What, my smoking doesn’t bother you now?”

“Well, yes. But maybe I can spank that horrid habit out of you”

“Oh oh oh, those balls aren’t just for show, huh?”

The two demons approached him, as he tried to move to face them, but the pile of devils on him made it difficult. He successfully managed to shove the two Cerberus away, with great effort, but he couldn’t do it with Pandemonica. Only when Lucifer gave him a hand he could, and then the CEO threw the two demon dogs on Pandemonica to keep her busy. She looked at him smugly, forced Modeus to eat her out, and she took her place by his side. Modeus fought her off, but Lucifer was stronger.

His hands were busy, but Malina didn’t need direction, and she immediately started blowing him. She was sloppy and slow, but thorough. She did it rather effortlessly, but she also lacked the certain energy that the other girls usually showed. She was swallowing him very methodically, almost exclusively using her head and her neck for movement.

“Fuck’s sake Malina. You’re supposed to suck him off, not embarrass us all”

“Shut up. Can you do it better?”

“Dumb Malina. A dead fish in the middle of the desert could blow better than you”

“Can you knock it off?”, added Helltaker, but all he got was a big puff of smoke.

Zdrada got on her knees and disrespectfully pushed Malina aside before starting to suck him off herself. He hated to admit it, but she was indeed amazing. Most of the girls were really good with their lips, with their moves, or with their tongue, but Zdrada was excellent in everything. Malina looked elsewhere, nowhere in particular, and started drinking again. Zdrada’s cackling barely slowed her down.

The two sisters started competing. Malina was determined to beat Zdrada, so she started putting in more effort, while Zdrada seemed to both get better and get off whenever she pissed off Malina. They’d return to their vices or suck his balls while the other worked him up, or they’d attack him simultaneously and force him to really try not to cum. Azazel and one of Pandemonica’s Cerberus also approached them, one to take notes, the other, seemingly, to spy on said notes.

Helltaker managed to stand up and started fucking Malina’s breasts, barely covered by her shirt, while the sour demon drank more. Zdrada started biting his thumb, and she slapped her. She was a masochist and loved that sort of play, so he slapped her again. He’d caress her cheek, but slap her whenever she bit him, not slowing down on his current task. Modeus desperately tried to get to him, but she was pinned by Lucifer and Judgment and working her on different ends.

He didn’t last long with Malina’s breasts, for he felt the inevitable coming, and he wanted to fuck everyone. So, he quickly took Zdrada and took her pants off and slapped her butt until she got on all fours in front of him and wasted no time In penetrating her. She moaned very exaggeratedly, but he pulled her hair and slammed her face against the table, which made her scream in ecstasy. He continued pounding, when Malina started drinking again.

“You good, Malina?”

She furiously nodded while drinking, and once she finished it, she threw it away, shattering it. He worried for a moment, but there’d be time to worry about housekeeping later. Zdrada was about to talk shit again, but he just covered her mouth as he pounded, then took Malina and kissed her. She still tasted like vodka, but he just savored it. Much better than Zdrada’s taste, for sure.

He continued until he decided it was time. Time to complete his goal. Time to finish it. He didn’t even throw Zdrada away, he just left her there, while embracing Malina and placing her not on the table, but the couch. The other girls continued eating each other out, but they were certainly curious about it, especially Zdrada, who just sat next to her and had a Cerberus eat her out.

He caressed Malina, then gave her a kiss. Then he kissed everyone else. Started with Lucifer, as the one who had helped him plan it all, and the CEO. Then he gave it to Modeus, who forced him to give her a much longer and more passionate one. Judgement was next, and even though she tried to play it cool, she also held on to him longer than he intended. Justice got a quick kiss, then another, and then a high five, which was followed by a sweet kiss on Pandemonica’s cheek. Then it was a very quick one for each Cerberus, and a very deep kiss with Azazel who made her luminescent. Zdrada’s was one of the most passionate ones, as if she intentionally wanted to stink his mouth, but he just lightly bit her lip in response.

Then he grabbed Malina’s hips and, slowly, got all the way inside her. Victory. The sweet, sweet taste of victory. He had done it. He had managed to fuck every single member of his harem in one continuous session. He almost wept, and more worryingly, he also almost came. He savored the taste of a memory that would last his entire lifetime, and beyond.

“Thank you all. I know you all have your issues… but I’m very happy you all shared this moment with me. You girls… I love you all”

“Pussy”, said Zdrada, but there was less malice on her voice than usual.

“You filthy degenerate”, murmured Modeus.

“You rock, dude”, confirmed Justice.

“We had a lot of fun”, said all Cerberus, while their tails wiggled.

“Y…yeah… it was fun but… not sure if I can go back to heaven like this…”, said Azazel, sweating.

“We should consider doing this… more often”, added a very efficient, but sleepy Pandemonica.

“…Maybe?”, added Judgement.

“I can say I am very proud of you. You’ve proven quite tenacious. Most admirable, for a human”, said Lucifer, who then shared a long kiss with him.

“Excuse me? I’m kind of trying to get fucked here”, complained Malina.

Helltaker laughed and fucked her. Missionary, while grabbing her legs, and making it his personal goal to see her breasts bounce all over the place. He wanted to make her cum. He was possessed. With no more pressure to keep it up, he felt far more relaxed, and could enjoy himself. His enthusiasm quickly spread throughout everyone, and soon, the orgy overtook the entire room.

In the middle of the debauchery, everyone fucked everyone, but he tried to give everyone some more attention before his boy gave out. He allowed Judgement to ride him out until his chest was covered in claw marks, then mating pressed Justice to enthusiastic cheers. He spooned with every Cerberus, with them spooning each other like they were playing. However, one of them had somehow managed to give Pandemonica some of her coffee, and her sadism mode almost ripped off his dick through just a handjob. He took Zdrada while standing and allowed Malina to ride him in reverse cowgirl. He 69’ed with Modeus, then fucked Azazel’s ass in doggy style too. Naturally, it could all only end with Lucifer tenderly riding him, the way it all began.

“How do you feel now?”

“Hell was worth it. Thank you so much”

“See? This is why everyone should listen to me. I am a good Queen, goddamnit”

“Are you allowed to say that?”

“Oh you. Just forget it. Let me finish this”

Lucifer stopped riding and slid out of him, slowly getting in between his legs and jerking him off. All other girls surrounded her. They pushed each other out of the way, they argued, they insulted each other. They all wanted to be near his dick for the big finish. Only Lucifer had her spot assured. Judgement used her chains to make some of them submit, Malina and Zdrada kept shoving each other, Cerberus teamed up with herself to drag some of the competition away. But Lucifer continued jerking him off, and it soon got to him.

He grunted as he started shooting out his nut. At first, it hit Lucifer right in her face like a cannon, but then the CEO made sure to spread his love. All his stored energy was finally free to flow, and many eager, beautiful faces awaited their turn. Lucifer simply ended up with a covered face, and Modeus obsessively swallowed everything. The three Cerberus began swapping cum with each other, while Azazel simply wrote down as she had to keep her right eye closed due to a misfire. Justice laughed as her sunglasses had gotten the worst part, while Judgement seemed mad, she had barely gotten some drops; while Pandemonica cleaned herself with her fingers which then she licked off. Zdrada was just toying with it, and Malina ignored all the cum dripping while looking for her bottle, seemingly forgotten she had broken it already.

He had gone to Hell to now be in a veritable Heaven. He had fantasized about his current view, but reality far exceeded his imagination. They were his harem. His harem of sharply dressed demon women. They all had their quirks, they were all crazy, and they were all extremely dangerous. But he wouldn’t trade them for anything. He loved them. While they were all entertained by the semen, he tried to stand up to go make pancakes, but his body told him to wait and rest. He needed it.

But he was the only one who wanted to rest. Slowly, the demon girls started arguing with each other. They all wanted more. They all wanted to be the focus. They all wanted him. They soon started fighting, jumping on him, attacking him. They wouldn’t take no for an answer, they would not react kindly to sloppiness on his part. So many women, and none of them wanted to be left wanting.

He groaned. Life is full of suffering no matter how you live it. So you might as well have some fun while you’re at it.


End file.
